Cinnamon Bun Bun
by Phafiction
Summary: [Traduction] Dans un monde où certaines créatures humanoïdes sont appelées "familiers", Katsuki Bakugo se retrouve soudainement être le propriétaire d'un lapin timide aux cheveux désordonnés. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Être le réticent propriétaire d'un pauvre animal abandonné sera-t-il la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver ? Ou bien cela tournera-t-il en désastre ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Préface

_*_ _Cette histoire contient beaucoup de fluff.  
_ _Attention ! L_ _e "_ _Angst" n'est pas présent pour rien !_ _Je vous mettrais en garde dès le début de chaque chapitre comprenant un contenu "sensible"._

 _Histoire inspirée de "New To Both Of Us" par GrumpyTanner ainsi que "Heat Aid" par Morpheel._

 **NDA** : Bonjour, peuple d'internet ! u

Je voulais juste faire une préface avant l'histoire, c'est donc la première fanfic que j'ai eu le courage de faire/partager et les notes sont un peu ma façon de fonctionner. J'adapterai le chapitre au fur et à mesure que mes idées se "solodifient".

 **NDT** : Hello ! Moi, votre traducteur, suis content de vous partager cette histoire et je tiens à vous rappeler que la traduction tient surtout de l'interprétation (c'est toujours bon de le rappeler).  
Aussi… Il ne me semble pas qu'on puisse modifier un chapitre sur ce site ? Dans tous les cas l'histoire, est déjà bien entamée actuellement donc je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit sera modifié ! Au pire je me débrouillerai.  
J'ai donc, évidemment reçu l'accord de l'auteur.e, il n'y a pas à s'affoler sur ce point !

 **Voici donc le lien vers l'histoire originale ainsi que le fan art conçu pour cette fic** (n'oubliez pas d'ajouter les points et autres /) ! :

archiveofourown org works 14798264 chapters 34237550

bokurrito tumblr com

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Préface**

 _Général :  
_  
 _ **I.** Les familiers sont des créatures humanoïdes qui (généralement) sont des hybrides d'animaux domestiqués_ _._

 _1\. Les animaux non-domestiqués ne peuvent être des familiers: pas de lions, pas de tigres ou bien d'ours.  
_

 _2\. Certains accouplements de familiers sont plus communs que d'autres. Comme par exemple celui des chiens et chats._

 _3\. Les animaux à l'origine des hybridations_ _(_ _tel que les lapins_ _)_ _existent aussi dans ce monde_ _._ _Cependant, les humains n'en sont pas les propriétaires_ _._ _Si ces animaux sont toutefois issues de domestications_ _(_ _les chiens, par exemple_ _),_ _ils n'existent qu'uniquement en pre-domestication (donc en tant que loups)_ _.  
_

 _4\. Il y a plusieurs variations de la même espèce. Je pense notamment aux différentes races de chiens. Certaines sont donc rares et donc par conséquent beaucoup plus recherchées que les autres._

 **II.** Une étude à estimée que :

 _1._ _Le ratio humain/animal est d'environ 8:1_ _et que 3 familles sur 5 possèdent un familier_ _._

 _Apparence physique :_

 _ **I.** Les familiers possèdent des attributs tels que les oreilles, les queues, les jambes, et occasionnellement, d'autres attributs comme les moustaches, les cornes etc.  
_

 _1\. L'exemple le plus simple serait les satyres mais de différents animaux.  
_

 _2\. Les appareils génitaux sont cachés par leur pelage._

 **II.** Les reptiles et les amphibiens conservent conservent certaines traits humains et sont légèrement différents de ceux des mammifères.

 _1\. Ils possèdent cependant des cheveux.  
_

 _2\. Les femelles (et les males Omega pendant la maternité) possèdent une poitrine censée nourrir leurs enfants.  
_

 _3\. Leurs organes génitaux sont cachés dans leurs corps ne sortant que lors d'un rapport sexuel.  
_

 _ **III.** Ils sont plus petits que les humains, rarement plus grand d'un mètre cinquante.  
_

 _1\. Pour l'histoire, leur taille sera de 30 centimètres._

 **IV.** Ils ont de meilleurs sens (l'odorat, l'ouïe, etc,) que les humains mais cela varie entre les espèces.

 _ **V.** Leur intelligence est égale à celle des humains._ _  
_

 _1\. Ils peuvent communiquer avec les humains sans aucun problèmes.  
_

 _2\. Si on leur enseigne, ils peuvent lire, écrire, faire des maths etc.  
_

 _ **VI.** Les familiers peuvent vivre aussi longtemps que les humains avec un mode de vie sain.  
_

 _1._ _Les familiers se développement physiquement plus rapidement que les humains mais plus lentement mentalement_ _(0-2_ _ans_ _)._ _À l'âge adulte, la différence est minimale_ _._

 _Alters & Héros_

 _ **I.** Les alters ainsi que les héros sont toujours présents dans cet UA.  
_

 _ **II.** Les familiers peuvent avoir des alters, mais à une fréquence plus basse que les humains.  
_

 _1\. (Canon) Ratio des humains possédant des alters/sans alters: 80/20  
_

 _2\. Familiers possédant des alters/sans alters: 20/80  
_

 _ **III.** Les gens ayant donc des alters "animaliers" sont maintenant des familiers sans alters.  
_

1. _*tousse* Tsuyu Asui *tousse*  
_

 _ **IV.** À cette époque de l'histoire, il n'y a pas de familiers héros.  
_

 _1\. Même si il n'y a pas de familiers héros, ils aident occasionnellement les héros dans leur travail. Ils ne sont juste pas licenciés.  
_

 _Les familiers en public_

 _ **I.** La seule chose obligatoire au niveau de leur accoutrement est un collier indiquant le nom de leur propriétaire.  
_

 _1\. Cependant, même si un collier est la seule chose obligatoire, la plupart des familiers préfèrent tout de même porter des vêtements. (C'est même rare de voir un familier sans vêtements dans des lieux publics.)  
_

 _2\. Les colliers incluent l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de leur propriétaire, certains choisissent même d'y inclure une puce de localisation.  
_

 _3\. Certains "traditionalistes" promènent toujours leurs familiers en laisse, mais ce n'est pas comme mettre des vêtements. Cette pratique est quasiment inexistante à cette époque.  
_

 _4\. Certains vêtements, comme les pantalons, sont conçus spécialement pour les familiers.  
_

 _5\. La plupart des familiers préfèrent ne pas porter de chaussures_ _._

 ** _II._** _Les familiers peuvent être souvent vus en train d'effectuer diverses activités et sont souvent admis dans la plupart des lieux publics_ _._

 _1\. Il est fréquent de voir des propriétaires avec leurs familiers en train de se promener/faire les courses.  
_

 _2\. Certains familiers font les courses pour leurs propriétaires, tant qu'ils ont leurs colliers avec leurs tags pour les identifier.  
_

 _3\. Les familiers peuvent avoir des jobs, même si c'est rare.  
_

 _Les jobs que possèdent les familiers sont normalement de bas niveau._

 _Societal Pet Standards_

 _ **I.** Les humains aiment généralement posséder des familiers pour les bénéfices de santé et/ou sociaux._

 _1\. Notamment comme les familiers de service, (les chiens d'aveugles par exemple) mais plus communément en tant que compagnon de vie et membre à part entière de la famille._

 _2._ _Dans le passé, les familiers étaient plus traités comme des animaux ou des servants._

 _ **II.** Merci au dur travail des activistes en faveur des droits des familiers, ils ont à présent beaucoup plus de droits qu'avant et de nombreuses pratiques généralement dégradantes sont en train de disparaître lentement.  
_

 _1\. Néanmoins, les familiers sont toujours traités en tant qu'inférieurs par rapport aux humains même si ils peuvent toutefois avec les même droits s'ils en sont autorisés._

 _2\. Dans le système judiciaire, les mots d'un humain sont plus affluents que ceux d'un familier.  
_

 _3\. Même avec tous les efforts mis dans les droits des familiers, certaines pratiques comme l'élevage de familiers, sont toujours légales. Ces élevages forcent les familiers à s'accoupler.  
_

 _4\. D'autres activistes continuent toujours leurs batailles en faveur des droits des familiers.  
_

 _ **III.** La société d'aujourd'hui rend quasiment impossible à un familier de vivre sans propriétaire ou "bienfaiteur" humain.  
_

 _1\. Les familiers n'ont pas nécessairement besoin d'avoir d'interactions avec les humains, mais la plupart des familiers aiment la stabilité, l'attention et l'amour qui accompagne la vie au sein d'un foyer humain.  
_

 _ **IV.** L'adoption d'un familier est un processus assez long avec de nombreuses formes juridiques. Une fois la procédure achevée, le propriétaire aura donné à son familier ses tags d'identification._

 _ **V.** Un familier peut être adopté à différents âges. Mais la plupart des familiers sont adoptés à leur adolescence.  
_

 _1\. Si une personne décide d'adopter d'un éleveur, il peuvent avoir un familier d'un plus jeune âge.  
_

 _ **VI.** Les maisons d'hébergement sont généralement remplies d'animaux de compagnie provenant de différents milieux.  
_

 _1\. La plupart du temps, ils sont remplis d'Alphas puisqu'ils ont tendance à être trop agressifs pour la vie de famille.  
_

 _2\. Les animaux de compagnie présentant de potentiels_ _dangers_ _se retrouvent souvent dans des abris de longue durée_ _._

 _L'histoire des Familiers_

 _ **I.** Les animaux ont commencé à apparaître à l'aube des civilisations humaines, bien avant les alters.  
_

 _ **II.** Personne ne sait exactement d'où viennent les familiers, cependant, de nombreuses spéculations scientifiques ont été faites et les mythes et légendes régionaux se répandent en essayant d'expliquer ce phénomène.  
_

 _ **III.** Différentes cultures au fil du temps ont traité différemment les familiers, certains sont très ouverts et les accepte. D'autres les traitent comme des animaux_ _._

 _Soins et toilettage_

 _ **I.** Chaque familier a des besoins suivant son espèce animale.  
_

 _1\. Les familiers poilus ont besoin de temps supplémentaire pour préparer leur fourrure afin d'éviter le dépolissement et doivent ainsi prendre des bains fréquemment afin de garder leur fourrure propre.  
_

 _2\. Les familiers reptiliens ont besoin de roches chauffantes. Les amphibiens ont besoin d'eau afin d'empêcher leur peau de sécher.  
_

 _3\. Les rongeurs ont besoin de garder leurs dents courtes._

 _ **II.** Chaque familier a un niveau d'énergie déterminée par son espèce, et sa personnalité.  
_

 _ **III.** Chaque familier a un régime alimentaire tiré de son espèce. Si ils ne suivent pas ce régime, ils peuvent tomber très malade.  
_

 _1\. Par exemple ; les chiens et le chocolat.  
_

 _ **IV.** Les familiers dorment principalement dans des nids.  
_

 _1\. Les familiers Omega, en particulier, ont besoin et font des nids. Un Omega peut faire un nid pour les raisons suivantes :  
_

► _Il se prépare pour ses chaleurs.  
_

► _Il ne se sent pas en sécurité avec ce qui l'entoure.  
_

► _Il est enceint et se prépare pour ses petits.  
_

► _Il protège/nourrit ses enfants. Note: Il n'est pas nécessaire à ce que ce soit son propre enfant pour qu'il le nourrisse/protège.  
_

 _2\. Certains propriétaires autorisent leurs familiers à dormir avec eux la nuit. Toutefois, les familiers Omega retournent normalement dormir dans leur nid pendant leurs chaleurs pour leur intimité._

 _ **V.** Les habitudes de sommeil des familiers sont les mêmes que celles des espèces à qui ils appartiennent_ _._

 _Alpha/Beta/Omega_

 _ **I.** L'apha/Beta/Omega dynamics* est appliquée aux familiers.  
_

 _ **II.** Assignations :  
_

 _1\. Les Alphas sont des mâles à 75% du temps et femelles à 25%.  
_

 _2\. Les Omegas sont des mâles à 25% du temps et femelles à 75%,_

 _ **III.** Les familiers Omegas ont leurs chaleurs qu'une fois par an.  
_

 _1\. Il existe des médicaments qui peuvent déclencher les chaleurs d'un familier. Dans ces circonstances, un familier peut avoir plus d'une chaleur par an.  
_

 _2\. Un médicament similaire peut également être utilisé pour augmenter la fertilité d'un familier.  
_

 _3\. Les chaleurs d'un Omega durent d jours.  
_

 _4\. Un Omega saura généralement quand ses chaleurs arrivent par le timing, et d'autres signes révélateurs.  
_

 _ **IV.** Mordre est courant dans le processus d'accouplement, mais ça ne lie pas un Omega à un Alpha.  
_

 _ **V.** Les humains n'ont pas de dynamics* secondaire_ _._

 _La grossesse, les enfants_

 _ **I.** La durée de la grossesse, le nombre de petits et la méthode d'accouchement dépendent tous de l'espèce du familier.  
_

 _1\. Un lapin possède une grossesse durant 4 semaines. Celle des humains de 36 à 40 semaines. Celle d'un lapin familier durera de 20 à 22 semaines.  
_

 _2\. Les lapins peuvent avoir une portée de 1 à 14 petits par grossesse. Mais la moyenne est plutôt de 6. Les humains ont en moyenne 1 enfant par grossesse donc, un lapin familier, aura en moyenne, une portée d petits.  
_

 _3\. La manière dont un familier donnera naissance dépend de son espèce. Note : Toutes les espèces, même celles qui pondent des œufs, allaitent leurs petits.  
_

 _ **II.** Lorsque deux espèces différentes de familiers s'accouplent, leurs enfants ne pourront pas être une combinaison des deux, ça sera soi l'un soi l'autre.  
_

 _1\. Toutes les variations de chaque espèces peuvent avoir des enfants ; je fais notamment référence aux différentes espèces de chiens. (Ex. Caniche + Lab. Caniche = Labraniche)  
_

 _ **III.** Lorsque deux différentes espèces s'accouplent, la durée de la grossesse, le nombre de petits, et la méthode d'accouchement dépendra de l'espèce de la "mère".  
_

 _1\. Cela veut dire qu'il est possible qu'un chien naisse d'un œuf_ _._

 _La relation Familier-Humain_

 _ **I.** Les humains et les familiers peuvent s'accoupler and produce leurs enfants seront fertiles.  
_

 _1\. L'enfant ressemblera plus à un humain qu'un familier "pur sang" , ils n'auront peut-être pas les oreilles, la queue ou bien les jambes propice au familier. En outre, ils grandissent généralement à un rythme humain et ont des sens moins influents. Il est parfois impossible de dire si une personne est à moitié familier.  
_

 _ **II.** La relation humain-familier est grandement jugée dans la société actuelle.  
_

 _1\. Certaines personnes méprisent ces relations parce-qu'elles pensent que les familiers sont des êtres inférieurs et bestiaux.  
_

 _2\. D'autres la déprécient parce qu'ils ne croient pas qu'il puisse y avoir une relation humain-familier saine et véritablement consensuelle avec les normes sociétales actuelles et à cause de la disparité de pouvoir entre propriétaire et le familier..._

* * *

 _*Dynamics : Je savais vraiment pas comment traduire ça du coup je préfère le définir même si la plupart de vous ont sûrement compris, c'est comme une """habilité""", une seconde nature._

 **NDA** : Suivez moi sur Tumblr (DarkMachi), pour avoir des updates de la sortie des chapitres, voir les trucs que je poste (incluant les FanArt for Cinnamon Bun Bun) ou me poser des questions !

 **NDT** : C'était donc un "petit" récapitulatif des règles de cet AU, j'ai essayé de paraître le moins formel possible durant ce texte mais ça a été difficile ! J'espère que ça a été facile à comprendre autrement n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour que je vous éclaire sur le sujet.  
Aussi, je compte avoir un rythme de publication régulier et d'environ une à deux semaines !

Merci à vous !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Trésor Abandonné

**NDT :** hello ! Au cas où vous auriez été dans les premiers à voir le chapitre précédent, vous aviez sûrement dû remarqué que le format était foireux. Du coup je vous signale que je l'ai modifié et qu'il est un peu plus compréhensible maintenant, voilà !

 ** **RaR :****

Kalane :

Alors, je suppose que tu parles de ça _"_ _ _Si ces animaux sont toutefois issues de domestications (les chiens, par exemple), ils n'existent qu'uniquement en pre-domestication (donc en tant que loups)__ _ _"__ _ ** _  
_**_ _Pour revenir à la base_ les chiens avant d'en être, étaient des loups, qu'on a supposément fini par domestiquer… Et ce sont donc devenus des chiens. (Dans notre monde actuel je précise, pas dans la fic.) C'est donc pour cela que, dans cette fanfiction, seul les chiens-familiers existent et qu'il n'y a donc pas de "chiens à l'état normal" mais des loups, en revanche.  
Ensuite, je suppose, encore une fois que les maisons d'hébergement ne permettent pas d'adopter un familier en dessous d'en certain âge, contrairement aux éleveurs.  
Et pour finir, il n'y a pas eu de mentions de Beta familiers car les Beta doivent être les humains, sûrement.  
Merci pour ta review j'espère que ça t'a éclairé comme ça éclairera beaucoup de gens à l'avenir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Trésor abandonné**

" _Mec!_ " Un hérisson bien trop heureux cria un peu trop près des oreilles de Katsuki Bakugo. Eijiro Kirishima s'endurcis rapidement avant que Katsuki ne lui balance des explosions directement dans le visage.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tête d'orties?_ " se plaint le blond, clairement épuisé après avoir patrouillé assez longuement. Kirishima commença à rire avant de répondre, toujours aussi amusé de la franchise de Bakugo.

" _Est-ce que tu veux venir avec n—_ "

" _Non_ " répondit directement Katsuki.

" _Tu m'as même pas laissé finir !_ "

" _T'avais pas besoin. Je sais que peu importe ce que tu allais proposer, ça allait être soit chiant soit une perte de temps, ou, pire, les deux_ " Katsuki finissait de retourner à ses vêtements de civils tandis que Kirishima accéléra le pas pour ne pas être laissé pour compte par l'explosif.

" _Les gars et moi on va à l'happening "Une thérapie pour un familier_ " _. Y'a pleins de familiers qui sont prêts à se faire adopter et qui recherchent une maison, et les gens y vont pour, tu sais, déstresser. Même si ils prévoient pas de ramener une de ces adorables petites choses chez eux. Allez viens, ça sera cool !_ " sourit vivement Kirishima.

" _Nan_ " Katsuki agrippa son sac à son épaule et commença à sortir rapidement des vestiaires.

" _Allez mec, ça peut te faire que du bien !_ " dit Kirishima avant de remettre son T-shirt en vitesse, essayant de suivre. Katsuki accélera.

" _Des études montrent qu'être entouré de familiers réduit conséquemment le stress et libère des endormines dans ton cerveau qui te rendent complètement heureux !_ " dit Kirishima, comme s'il essayait de vendre l'évènement.

" _Endorphines, espèce de crétin._ " grogna Katsuki.

" _Ouais, ce truc !_ " ria Kirishima. "Bref, tu devrais venir. Peut-être que ça te débarrassera de ces énormes traits noirs sous tes yeux." Katsuki se tourna finalement, faisant face à son imbécile de meilleur ami pour, encore une fois, lui envoyer une explosion dans le visage.

~o~

Il en avait tellement marre de ce putain d'hiver. Katsuki grommela pour lui-même alors que le vent se levait et que la neige commençait à tomber, refroidissant son visage exposé alors que sa capuche tomba. Apparemment, tout semblait vouloir le faire chier aujourd'hui. Premièrement, tête d'orties n'arrêtait pas de l'harceler pour aller au "je sais pas quoi –pour un familier" et ô "comment ce serait bénéfique pour lui" ou encore avec ses "il devrait avoir son propre familier, ça le changerait un peu." Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire, putain.

Aucun familier ne pouvait lui donner "l'aide" dont il avait besoin, et il ne voulait pas d'une créature pleurnicheuse qui lui demanderait sans arrêt de l'attention dans sa maison. Déjà, il n'avait même pas le temps pour un familier. Il venait juste d'entrer dans le putain de top dix du dernier classement des héros et il ne comptait arrêter ses efforts avant d'avoir pris la première place !

Katsuki resserra contre lui le diner qu'il avait été chercher à l'épicerie avant d'accélérer le pas. Il était presque trop pris dans ses pensées pour entendre ces sons sûrement significateur de problèmes… ces sanglots de détresse.

" _Merde._ " Le héros, qui n'était même pas en service, commença rapidement à scruter la zone à la recherche de la source du son pour ne rien voir, juste un tas de neige. Il dirigea ses pas vers une ruelle, puis une autre, puis revenu finalement sur ses pas.

" _C'est quoi ce bordel_ _?"_ Se questionna-t-il. __J'ai rêvé ou quoi__ _ _?__ __Peut-être que je suis trop stressé finalement..__ _ _. No__ _ _n__ _ _.__ _ _J'ai entendu quelque chose__ _ _,__ _ _je le sais, j'ai entendu quelque chose, bordel__ _ _.__

Et alors, les sons réitérèrent. Ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus faible que les autres. Mais il pu enfin y trouver la source, qui semblait provenir d'une boîte en carton humide à côté d'une benne à ordures presque débordante et d'une petite montagne de neige sale. Le pro-héro s'approcha prudemment avant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur, se préparant au pire.

Ses yeux rouges vigilants rencontrèrent cette paire d'émeraudes terrifiée. Un _ _…__ _ _un__ __lapin__ __familier__ _ _?__ _ _Quelle était la putain de probabilité de..__ _ _?__ Katsuki se figea, considérant la situation.

Le corps du lapin semblait complètement gelé, à l'exception d'un petit bouton qui lui servait de nez, qui bougeait à environ cent kilomètres heure. De longues oreilles humides pointaient directement vers la « menace ». Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés étaient emmêlés sur son visage presque squelettique; le lapin n'avait manifestement pas eu un bon repas depuis très longtemps. _Merde, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là ? Comment est-_ _ce qu'il peut être encore vivant_ _ _?  
__

Katsuki tendit prudemment la main en avant, paume vers le haut, vers la frêle créature. Les yeux du lapin suivirent la main qui s'approchait lentement de lui, mais avant qu'ils ne soient mis en contact, le lapin recula et laissant échapper un couinement douloureux..

 _"_ _Ah, bordel_ _,_ _ça va aller_ " Dit Katsuki alors qu'il tendait à nouveau sa main. Les yeux apeurés du lapin étaient toujours figés sur cette dernière. Et très soigneusement, Katsuki essaya de réitérer un contact avec la petite créature qui, finalement, trembla au toucher et tenta une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner.

" _Putain_ _,_ _calme-toi_ _._ _Je suis un héros et_ _j'essaye de t'aider_ _."_ Le lapin se retourna pour rencontrer de nouveau les yeux rouges. Son nez était toujours affolé, mais il n'essayait plus de s'échapper avec acharnement... Katsuki saisit cette occasion pour ouvrir son manteau et tirer rapidement le lapin abandonné dans ses bras, en prenant soin de ne pas le briser.

 _ _Merde__ _ _.__ _ _Il est beaucoup trop léger__ _ _,__ _ _même pour un lapin-familier__ _ _.__ Katsuki baissa les yeux sur le lapin qui semblait toujours être sous le choc et tremblait de façon intense. L'esprit en alerte, Katsuki équilibra facilement le lapin pétrifié dans un bras tout en l'enveloppant dans son manteau avec l'autre. Katsuki sorti son téléphone, tapant un numéro avant de commencer à courir.

" _J'ai besoin de toi_ _."_

* * *

 **NDT** : Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à le signaler si j'ai oublié de traduire une phrase (ça m'arrive parfois hh).  
À la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une scène inattendue

**NDA** : Par rapport à la construction de ce monde: les régimes des animaux de compagnie sont similaires à tous les animaux sur lesquels ils sont basés! Par exemple, les lapins sont des herbivores, Izuku est donc vegan ! Les omnivores et les carnivores suivent la même logique. Ils partagent également les mêmes aliments nocifs pour eux présents à la base dans le monde réel.

 **NDT** : Hello ! J'suis assez heureux que cette fic vous plaise vu vos reviews, merci beaucoup et voilà la suite ! (Aussi, si vous regardez cette note, dites-moi si ça vous plairait que je partage également les dessins conçus par divers artistes sur cette fanfiction ? En les créditant, évidemment !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Une scène inattendue  
**

"Yo mec! J'suis là!" Cria Eijiro en tout frappant fort à la porte de l'appartement de Bakugo.

"Déglingue la porte et c'est moi qui te déglingue" Menaça le blond alors qu'il ouvrait la porte à la tête rousse souriante, deux sacs venus de l'épicerie à la main. "Pourquoi t'as pris autant de temps ?" Demanda Bakugo d'un étrange timbre de voix.

"Oh, ça va. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'étais encore à l'happening quand tu m'as appelé. Je crois que je vais adopter un familier." Bakugou grogna tandis qu'il récupérait rapidement les deux sacs dans les mains d'Eijiro avant de laisser sans explications le rouquin à l'entrée de la porte.

Eijiro éclata de rire puis commença à enlever ses chaussures avant de crier dans le couloir "C'est pas tous les jours que Monsieur 'essaye-de-m'aider-et-je-te-casse-la-gueule' m'en demande, justement."

Eijiro entendit le froissement d'un sac en plastique mais pas la réponse du héros explosif. Bizarre. Il commença a longer le couloir pour se rendre au salon.

"Bon mec, sérieusement. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'amener deux kilos de caro—oh."

Eijiro était abasourdi par la scène se produisant devant lui. Sur le canapé de son ami, enveloppé dans une couverture moelleuse, était assis un lapin aux cheveux noirs. Ses oreilles étaient relevées, affiné dans la direction de l'intrus et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de panique. Même de là où il se trouvait, Eijiro pouvait constater que le lapin était physiquement dans un état épouvantable.

D'un côté, la situation était plûtot comique ; Bakugo se tenait parfaitement immobile tout en présentant une seule grosse carotte couchée sur sa paume au pauvre lapin terrifié... Ses yeux rouges détenaient un étrange regard concentré sur le lapin, ce qui surprit le spectateur roux. Le héros habituellement si explosif semblait presque… inquiet ?

"Allez, mange la putain de carotte !"

 _ _J'ai rien dit__ _ _.  
__

La tête du lapin pivota si rapidement pour faire face à la source du son; c'était surprenant de constater que le petit lapin n'avait pas détalé. Katsuki rapprocha la carotte du lapin qui se détourna à son tour, ses yeux verts vacillant entre la carotte et la blonde, son nez se contractant.

Toute la pièce semblait retenir son souffle en attendant que quelqu'un cède. Les yeux du lapin étaient maintenant concentrés sur la carotte. On pouvait presque voir son processus de pensée dans ses yeux, se demandant s'il fallait ou non tendre la main et prendre la carotte.

Face à cette scène adorable, Eijiro sortit, très prudemment, son téléphone et commença à prendre des photos. __J'vais directement mettre ça en__ _ _fond d'écran__ _ _.__ Il commença ensuite à prendre une vidéo avant que le lapin ne prenne finalement, avec précaution, la carotte que tenait Bakugou. Il l'examina dans ses mains pendant un moment, puis la porta à son nez qui se contracta et…

"TU FOUS QUOI LÀ ?!"

 _ _MERDE__!

~o~ 

Kirishima rigolait aux dépens du blond. S'il n'avait pas peur que le lapin se chie dessus à cause de la peur sur son nouveau canapé, il aurait depuis longtemps dégommé ce regard satisfait de son visage.

"Admets que l'ironie de la situation est juste excellente" Dit Kirishima, souriant à pleines dents. "Tu voulais pas du tout de familier et finalement tu finis par ramener un lapin chez toi." Katsuki continuait de détruire la tête de cet idiot à l'aide de son esprit.

"Sinon, pourquoi tu l'as ramené chez toi ?"

"J'avais pas d'autres idées vu je connais pas d'autres d'endroits appropriés." Kirishima haussa un sourcil.

"T'aurais pu l'amener dans une clinique vétérinaire ? Ou un refuge?"

"Je sais pas où se trouvent les cliniques vétérinaires, ok ?!" Cracha Katsuki avec colère, avant de réaliser qu'il parlait trop fort. Il se tourna la tête rapidement avant de constater que le lapin dormait.

Après l'explosion, il a fallu un nombre incalculable de cajoleries avant que les deux pro-héros ne finissent par réussir à faire grignoter au lapin quelques carottes et siroter un peu d'eau que Katsuki lui avait apporté dans un bol de soupe. Kirishima éclata de rire, effrayant le lapin et énervant le blond, avant de lui dire que les familiers boivent généralement dans un verre, comme le font la plupart des humains.

Peu de temps après la disparition de la quatrième carotte dans la petite bouche du lapin, les yeux de ce dernier commencèrent à s'affaisser. Il avait beau essayé de luter, il perdait sa bataille contre le sommeil. Mais à chaque fois que l'un des deux pro-héros bougeaient trop rapidement ou faisaient trop de bruit, ils attiraient toute la concentration du lapin. Et si l'un des deux s'approchait trop près, il commençait à trembler.

À présent, le lapin était étroitement enveloppé dans la couverture, complètement inconscient du monde. Lorsque tout était enfin devenu silencieux et qu'une douce respiration se faisait entendre, Katsuki reprit finalement la parole dans un murmure silencieux.

"Je comptais pas prendre autant de temps" Continua Katsuki, étonnement apaisé en regardant le torse du lapin se soulever fréquemment.

"Du coup… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui ?" Demanda silencieusement Kirishima.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je peux pas m'occuper de lui." Il s'arrêta un instant, étudiant le petit lapin de près sans que le pauvre, ne tremble comme une feuille. Pour la première fois, il remarqua que le lapin avait des taches de rousseur sur ses joues. Puis, avec la peau qui ressortait de dessous la couverture, il vit des cicatrices qui pourraient rivaliser avec les pires qu'il avait pu acquérir à cause de son travail de pro-héros.. __Quel genre d'enfer__ _ _vivait ce lapin__ _ _?  
__

"Demain, je l'emmènerai dans une clinique, puis un refuge pour qu'il puisse se trouver une véritable maison."


End file.
